stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto __TOC__ Het Archief van de Kroeg Lovia left|200px Iedere burger van Lovia is uitgenodigd naar de Federale Verkiezingen te gaan en op zijn favoriete kandidaten voor het Congres te kiezen! : Dit is de link: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Federal_elections : Jullie koning, Dimitri I 8 jan 2008 16:14 (UTC) UWN, our future? All citizens are asked to vote (see the link). It'll close on Sunday, so do it now when it's still possible to vote! Adlibitan Vice President and Organisator of the UWN top, 16 jan 2008 17:57 (UTC) UWN |} 17 jan 2008 13:22 (UTC) Inactief gelieve allemaal wat actiever worden, straks eindigen we net zoals Vreeland. 22 jan 2008 14:21 (UTC) :Zit wel wat in :p ik heb het erg druk deze week en de volgende, vandaar. 22 jan 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::Ik ook, ben een vijftigbladzijdentellend werk aan het neerpennen op enkele weken tijd (je wilt niet weten hoeveel research daar in kruipt!) en ik heb een deadline morgen en overmorgen... 22 jan 2008 15:34 (UTC) :::ik blijf het druk hebben... kom vanavond ff terug 22 jan 2008 15:38 (UTC) ::::Welja ik ook wel: voorzitter Leerlingenraad, Schoolraad-lid, Hoofdredacteur van een krant, meerdere groepswerken, boeken lezen, Avondschool Spaans, Volwassenenonderwijs Hotelschool... 22 jan 2008 15:42 (UTC) Tijdelijke overname... Ik kan het niet meer opbrengen om veel tijd te besteden aan Wikistad. Ik neem daarom voor nog onbepaalde tijd even rust van Wikistad. Maar ik zou graag willen dat enkele mensen mijn bedrijven dan tijdelijk besturen. Wie dat is? Schrijf je hier onder in dan zal ik kiezen: * ... * ... * ... Regel 1: Laat het bedrijf niet overnemen door een ander bedrijf. Regel 2: Geen plannen/projecten verwijderen of wijzigen, plannen/projecten aanmaken mag wel. Regel 3: Geen ingrijpende veranderingen. Om welke bedrijven het gaat zal ik later zeggen. Ik kom heus nog wel een keer terug maar wanneer ik echt terugkom kan ik nog niet zeggen. Ik heb het namelijk te druk. Dankjewel. <>> 25 jan 2008 18:59 (UTC) Begrijp er niets van ( http://rowikicity.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Permission ) Vernieuwingen Martijn en ik zijn begonnen met wat vernieuwingen, zoals de Kroeg, de Helppagina's etc. Wat vinden jullie al van het (vooral Martijns) werk? 1 feb 2008 17:08 (UTC) :Martijn gaat ervoor en dat is goed. Lars 2 feb 2008 07:14 (UTC) ::Dank u ;-) 2 feb 2008 07:48 (UTC) Vacances In verband met vakantie laat ik alvast weten dat ik er maandag en dinsdag niet ben, ik ga 2 dagen naar Flevoland. Woensdag zal ik er ook niet zijn, ga dan naar Vlaams Limburg. Donderdag ga ik mogelijk klimmen. Tussendoor kijk ik waarschijnlijk wel even hier. Mijn excuses voor mijn afwezigheid :-) Uw president, 2 feb 2008 20:17 (UTC) :Ik ben vanaf nu weg... succes de komende twee/drie dagen ;-) 3 feb 2008 18:32 (UTC) Vreemdeling gesignaleerd Een oudere man loopt door de straten van Wikistad. De man liep lichtjes voorovergeboven en zijn mantel, die bijna tot aan de grond reikte wapperde zachtjes in de wind. Zijn zwarte lakschoenen klakten bij elke stap. Ogenschijnlijk droeg hij een kostuum. Een rijke excentriekeling misschien? 3 feb 2008 15:40 (UTC) De man neemt een bus en komt zo naar de haven waarbij via een boot op Insula Governatis aankomt. Hij stapt de inkomhal en schreeuwt: Moge de Libertaanse politiek beven Ruben Geleyns is terug! Een stilte viel en ambtenaren verzamelden zich in de inkomsthal verbijsterd, gelukkig, angstig. Zoveel mensen, zoveel emoties. 3 feb 2008 16:01 (UTC) : Een wonder ?? 3 feb 2008 16:03 (UTC) ::Welkom terug Ruben. maar opgestaan uit de dood? laten we zeggen dat we de verkeerde man dood hebben gevonden en begraven.Bob I 3 feb 2008 18:52 (UTC) :::Age quod agis... Lars 4 feb 2008 07:14 (UTC) ::::Wie zegt dat ik ooit écht dood was? ^^ 4 feb 2008 09:25 (UTC) :::::Tjah, roddels zeker ? Ik lig er niet wakker van hoor. Lars 4 feb 2008 09:30 (UTC) ::::::Ach ja... wikistad niet te serieus nemen he :p... laten we zeggen dat Ruben dood verklaard was maar we zijn lichaam niet konden vinden en toen in panniek een lege kist hebben begraven... Of dat Ruben echt uit de dood is opgestaan... ook een leuk verhaal :-) 5 feb 2008 20:51 (UTC) Sorry dat ik zo laat ben (was op Frans staatsbezoek ), maar alvast ook een welkommetje van mij! Blij je hier terug te zien. Heb je weer grote plannen of is het een vakantietrip? Groet, 10 feb 2008 08:17 (UTC) Important - UWN Eén: ro:RWC:UWN, het stemlokaal en de discussies. Twee: de zojuist gestarte discussie 4 feb 2008 16:44 (UTC) Vraagje Mijn vraag had betrekking op de Arbcom (of hoe dat beestje dan ook mag heten). Is het de bedoeling dat ik mijn vraag opnieuw stel ? Zoals je zekerlijk wel vermoedt, hoorde ik eerst recentelijk van deze commissie en mijn vraag was eigenlijk of deze commissie er is voor alle wiki en wikia's. Ik bedoel maar om diegenen die het niet zo goed met ons menen een halt toe te roepen en eventueel op te sporten, als je begrijpt wat ik zeggen wil. Lars 5 feb 2008 16:04 (UTC) Buitenlandse aandacht... Op mijn school heb ik een bepaalde reputatie, en woorden als raren, bandana en kranten weerklinken dan ook vaak. Ik heb er enkele close vrienden rondlopen, maar ook veel mensen die me niet kunne rieken vanwege mijn uitgesproken individualisme en mijn anders zijn. Nu is het dus uitgelekt dat de woorden Dimitri, Neyt, vicepresident en Wikistad op de laatstgenoemde site gebundeld staan. Men vindt het hilarisch dat ik, den dienen van 't Polleken met zijne zakdoek op zenne kop, hier als vicepresident rondloop. Het is altijd zo geweest dat wij - ik, Joeri, Inge... - frequent over Stad en Nation spraken op school, maar meestal zonder veel bemoeienissen van anderen. Nu is het nieuws van deze site aan de oren van enkele van mijn allerbeste niet-vrienden gekomen (waaronder een dikke nek uit de andere Latijnse en een racistische, separatistische neonazi) en ze zijn dat beginnen verspreiden. Het schijnt dat er achter mijn rug (I don't care) over geroddeld wordt en dat er mails met URL's doorgestuurd worden. Op zich is het nogal vervelend, maar ik trek er me zelf niets van aan. Ik vrees alleen een beetje voor vandalisme, al is dat in die weken dat het nieuwtje bekend is op school nog niet gebleken. Toch, iedereen extra aandachtig zijn voor vandalisme door anons, aub. 10 feb 2008 12:11 (UTC) :Bij de eerste vandalistische streek voor eeuwig blokkeren die hap. 10 feb 2008 12:42 (UTC) ::Zeker. Ik had er op gerekend dat ze eerder zouden toeslaan, maar blijkbaar weet dat zootje niet goed hoe te bewerken. Die kennen Wikipedia, juist om informatie te jatten, maar meer weten ze er ook niet van. 10 feb 2008 12:47 (UTC) :::Lol. En het zijn ook echt separatistische neonazi's :S (en dat op 't gymnasium!). Op de één of andere manier heb ik dat ook nog niet zo vaak gezien.. ten minste in Nederland niet. 10 feb 2008 12:51 (UTC) ::::Separatistisch... vreselijk, hier in België... Ik betreur het, maar blijkbaar is het gewoon populair om voor de splitsing te zijn... 10 feb 2008 13:16 (UTC) :::::'k durf het bijna niet te vragen, maar wat is een URL ? Lars 10 feb 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Het webadres. In het geval van Wikistad is dat http://stad.wikia.com/ 10 feb 2008 13:37 (UTC) :::::::Waarom doen ze dat ? Lars 10 feb 2008 13:40 (UTC) ::::::::URL's doorsturen? Opdat iedereen deze site zou vinden zeker. 10 feb 2008 13:58 (UTC) Ach, dat heb ik ook ooit gehad, weet je niet meer? Waren ook mensen van mijn school die op de een of andere manier er achter gekomen waren dat ik hier op wikistad bezig was 10 feb 2008 14:59 (UTC) :Zit er hier nu zo iemand achter onze hespen aan ? Lars 10 feb 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::Ach, ze vinden het gewoon grappig dat er mensen zijn die zich met politiek en allerlei fictieve dingen bezighouden terwijl je evengoed naar muziek kunt luisteren of wat ramsjliteratuur kunt verslinden. 10 feb 2008 15:45 (UTC) :::Wat is ramsjliteratuur ? Lars 10 feb 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::::Wel, sinds enkele minuten betekent dat woord prutsliteratuur, iets in de zin van stationsromannetjes. Ik las het woord -denkik- ergens in De Stad van de Dromende Boeken van Walter Moers. Een aanrader trouwens. 10 feb 2008 15:51 (UTC) Wikipedia Lees dit eens... het is echt erg gesteld met wikipedia zeg... 17 feb 2008 13:32 (UTC) :Het is niet erg gesteld met Wikipedia, het is ZEER ERG gesteld met Wikipedia. Er had iemand een hulppagina van en.wiki gekopieërd, en zat het nog vol met Engelse spelling en andere fouten. Ik dacht, ik zal de titel wijzigen naar de juiste spelling en de pagina verbeteren. Dat wordt helemaal teruggedraaid! Reden: "eerst overleg". Adsurd... 17 feb 2008 13:46 (UTC) ::Ach ja... daarom blijf ik maar lekker op wikistad zitten... ze zoeken het maar uit daar met hun rarigheden ;-) 17 feb 2008 14:07 (UTC) :::Welja, ze zijn er niet altijd even gemakkelijk. En dan zitten we nog op de NL'e hé, de Engelse schijnt nog veel erger te zijn. 17 feb 2008 16:18 (UTC) ::::Wat is dit schijnheilig zeg! Iemand schreef net op je OP: Wel, laten we toch eens tolerant zijn. Het is een project van Wikipedianen, mensen zoals jij en ik (ik ben daar ook medewerker). Wat maakt het uit? Wikipedianen?? Ga weg... Durf te overleggen, niet hier zo vromer doen. Ken123 17 feb 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::::Hey hey, kalmpjes aan. Wij praten hier gewoon en Martijn vermeldt de kwestie. Het is ons volste recht toch te spreken over Wikipedia en de manier waarop er omgegaan wordt met de persoonlijke vrijheden daar. 17 feb 2008 16:24 (UTC) ::::::Och, ik ben wel kalm hoor - ik kan er allen niet zo goed tegen dat hij geen reactie geeft op Wikipedia, maar hier wel even een hele discussie starten dat het erg slecht gaat met Wikipedia. Ken123 17 feb 2008 16:32 (UTC) :::::::Wat Martijn op z'n OP doet is wat ons betreft zijn zaak, maar betekent dat dat wij er hier niet mogen over praten? In de beginne was deze 'site' op Wikipedia zelf, dan werden we 'onafhankelijk' maar ging het nog steeds frequent over Wikipedia. Het is onze moedersite en de meeste van ons zijn dan ook Wikipedianen, vaak vertrokken omdat het er niet altijd even aangenaam werken is. 17 feb 2008 16:37 (UTC) ::::::::Ik zeg ook niet dat jullie dat niet mogen. Ik vind het alleen raar hoe jullie nu over Wikipedia praten, in dit geval over mij. Ken123 17 feb 2008 16:42 (UTC) :::::::::Zie OP Martijn. Ken123 17 feb 2008 17:09 (UTC) Wel, alhoewel ik mij normaliter niet op dergelijke onderwerpen gooi, moet ik u zeggen dat het hier (vooral voor beginnelingen) een stuk aangenamer vertoeven is. Bij mijn eerste bijdrage op nl.wikipedia kreeg ik gelijk het deksel op mijn hoofd. Was me dat even schrikken. Ondertussen ben ik er wel van bekomen met toch moet ik toegeven nog steeds niet zonder schroom op de nl.wikipedia te gaan. Lars 17 feb 2008 17:43 (UTC) :Er wordt wel iets minder voorzichtig omgegaan met nieuwe gebruikers dan hier. Al kunnen wij er hier soms ook wat van... 17 feb 2008 19:34 (UTC) Wli! Ik heb een vraag, en miss zal het dom overkomen, maar je zal binnenkort wel zien wat ik bedoel. Ik heb een in Sjabloon:Wli! de naam van het logo gezet. Nu wil ik dat als ik ipv Afbeelding:Wli!.png er Afbeelding: komt te staan en er dus de afbeelding wordt getoond. Op de pagina van We like it! heb ik het reeds uigeprobeerd, maar het lukt niet echt. --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 12:45 (UTC) :Gebruik: Afbeelding: 23 feb 2008 12:47 (UTC) :: Merci Dimi! --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 12:51 (UTC) DRINGEND! Zie hier!!! --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 14:51 (UTC) Dringend (serieus) Ik heb een probleem ivm school. Onze leerkracht Frans is verslaafd aan onze site van de school, een Moodle (moest je dat interesseren). Die geeft dus steeds van die "Hot Potatoes"-testen over internet, je kent ze wel. Ik probeer ze te kraken, want ze staan op punten. Ik geraak in de broncode en daar heb ik ondertussen wel al de vragen gevonden, maar oplossingen staan er niet. Een arrogante niet-zo-goeie-vriend (stijlfiguur: litotes) zei me dat het simpel was as je wat van computers kent (wat durft ie wel te zeggen!) en dat het met Java een makkie was. Ik ben me (dommerik) gaan verdiepen in JavaScript, maar ik zou begot niet weten wat nu aan te vangen. Vraagstuk: Dimitri wilt oplossingen van Hot Potatoes-test vinden. * Gegeven: Broncode met vragen in HTML, de test zelf, Dimitri, Internet, leerkracht Frans. * Gevraagd: Oplossingen test. * Oplossing: vul in! Ik weet het niet. Help me, please! 23 feb 2008 15:28 (UTC) : Helemaal mijn ding, wist niet dat mijn studies ooit nog eens nodig zouden zijn voor Wikistad. Wat is de site? --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 15:30 (UTC) :: http://www.olvi-piusx.be/ maar je kan er niet in, omdat je geen gebruiker bent. Ik zou zeggen dat je via mijn account mag, maar het probleem ligt em dan bij de oefeningen. Iedere keer je opent en daarna weer sluit > 0/10 ! Misschien kan je de zaak bestuderen vanuit een andere Hot Potato. 23 feb 2008 15:33 (UTC) Kijk: /Dringend. 23 feb 2008 15:38 (UTC) : Geef eens 1 vraag en 1 antwoord (liefst 1 waarvan ge denkt da et juist is) --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 15:46 (UTC) :: Van dien tekst op /Dringend? Oké: Vraag 1: "Tu bois de la limonade? Tu veux {WIT VAKJE} me donner un peu?" Oplossing is dus: "me". 23 feb 2008 15:49 (UTC) ::: Die vragen vind ge bijna helemaal onderaan in de code. 23 feb 2008 15:53 (UTC) :::: Zal ni lukken, ik denk da ze ze controleren me nen database waar ge nooit aan zult grake. Maar hoe is uwe vriend er dan aan geraakt? Of was die aant bluffe? Ik vind het niet, heb het ge probeerd, meer kannek ni doen. Ge kunt ze ook altijd zelf eens maken... --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 15:58 (UTC) ::::: Vriend zou ik hem niet noemen. Ik vrees dat dien aap inderdaad aan het bluffen was, maar dat zal ik nooit weten. Weet ik, zelf maken doe ik ook, maar het steekt me tegen die stomme internettaken en ik zoek achterpoortjes (that's me). Soit, 23 feb 2008 16:04 (UTC) :::::: Zou juist hetzelfde gedaan hebben . Vraag het anders eens op devarea.nl, die mannen kunnen wel wat. --Maarten (???) 23 feb 2008 16:11 (UTC) Persconferentie Mijn toekomstplan: hier te vinden --Maarten (???) 24 feb 2008 18:14 (UTC) Symbool van Libertas Zoals op Afbeelding:Deelkaart01.png te zien is, bevindt zich linksonder op de kaart een vuurtoren (het oranje cirkeltje) met groot parkeerplaats en station. Deze vuurtoren is erg belangrijk geweest in de geschiedenis en is een symbool voor Libertas. Aan een vrijwilliger de eer om er een naam en achtegrondgeschiedenis bij te verzinnen :-) 26 feb 2008 20:54 (UTC) :Lijkt me leuk. Een (jonge) vrijwilliger die zich wilt opwerken door het schrijven van een prachtartikeltje? 27 feb 2008 16:52 (UTC) Hehe http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/UWN 2 mrt 2008 13:46 (UTC) :Heerlijk! Mag zoiets wel blijven? 2 mrt 2008 14:27 (UTC) ::See my reply on its discussion page. 2 mrt 2008 14:31 (UTC) :::OK 2 mrt 2008 14:33 (UTC) ::::En het allermooiste is dat hij aan de schrijfwedstrijd gaat meedoen, met dit artikel . (publicitate, publicitate, publicitate ;-)) 2 mrt 2008 14:36 (UTC) :::::Tof, hopelijk wordt het wat. 2 mrt 2008 14:39 (UTC) Eerste problemen. -.- 3 mrt 2008 08:02 (UTC) :Het heeft lang geduurd. Hopelijk praten jullie je er onderuit. 4 mrt 2008 16:04 (UTC) :: Waar staan die problemen? Voor zover ik Roemeens kan verstaan zie ik er niet echt op de overlegpagina... --Maarten (???) 4 mrt 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::: Zie User talk:Petru Dimitriu * User talk:AdiJapan. Dimitri@ 't is al afgelopen, Petru heeft zich eral bij neer gelegd. Ik bood hem mijn hulp aan om enige bronnen van de Nederlandse wikipedia te nemen ('t ging vooral over de bronnen, die wij ook gemaakt hebben) en t is dus ook niet relevant voor de Roemeense wikipedia.. we hadden ons er best onderuit kunnen praten, maar Petru heeft er al geen zin meer in.. 4 mrt 2008 16:12 (UTC) :::: Jammer. Valt het te recupereren op RoWikicity? 4 mrt 2008 17:22 (UTC) Amai, raar dat dat artikel zo lang blijft staan. Ik begreep het eerst niet, maar toen ik naar de URL keek, verschoot ik wel eventjes :-) 5 mrt 2008 12:38 (UTC) :Ja, op NL zou het veel sneller weg geweest zijn, da's zeker. 5 mrt 2008 13:23 (UTC) ::Dat komt omdat er heel veel gedoe is (geweest) op ro.wikipedia, ik bedoel met conflicten tussen mod's, etc. 't Gaat er niet goed aan toe op de Roemeense wikipedia.. 5 mrt 2008 15:00 (UTC) IRC Ik denk dat er twee "problemen" zijn: * Het is moeilijk om te overleggen als je steeds moet klikken op "bewerken" en op "opslaan" * Er zijn verschillende wikis, dus waar moet je het best overleggen met andere wikis, terwijl uwn.wikia.com dood is? Dus ik dacht dat het een goed idee zou zijn om een IRC-kanaal te starten. Na een beetje zoeken, heb ik dit dit formulier gevonden. Zoals je kan zien, heb ik 7 mensen nodig met hun e-mailadres en bijnaam voor op IRC (die kan je nadien nog wijzingen, waarschijnlijk). Dus: vind je dit een goed idee, en zoja, vermeld je bijnaam en e-mailadres. Als je niet goed weet wat IRC is, ik zal (als dit werkelijkheid wordt) meer informatie geven op Wikistad:IRC ofzo. Zie ook http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:XchatScreenshot2.6.6.png en http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Relay_Chat Dit zou een eerste poging zijn om de UWN wat nieuw leven in te blazen. 5 mrt 2008 15:00 (UTC) :Ik vind het een goed idee, ik zal het ook aan de Roemenen vragen alleen ik heb zelf ook een vraag.. een keertje ben ik op ro.wikipedia gevraagd om op IRC te komen, maar toen werkte het totaal niet :S. 5 mrt 2008 15:15 (UTC) ::ro:User:Marius.deaconu likes the idea. 5 mrt 2008 15:16 (UTC) ::::1) Ik zal wel duidelijke informatie geven, zoals ik zei. 2) vraag hem voor zijn bijnaam en e-mailadres, dat heb ik nodig. 5 mrt 2008 15:18 (UTC) ::::::Naam: Bob I, e-mail: (spam me niet s.v.p.)Bob I 5 mrt 2008 15:23 (UTC) :::::::Spam, dat herinnert me aan het volgende: Ik heb @ vervangen door (at) om spam te voorkomen. Best dat de anderen dit ook doen. 5 mrt 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::::::::Mijnes: 1) Alexandru 2) . Zal het straks aan Marius vragen. 5 mrt 2008 15:34 (UTC) ::::::::: Naam: Marius , e-mail: 5 mrt 2008 15:42 (UTC) ::::::::::Alle, wat meer mensen, ik heb er 3 en moet dus nog 4 hebben :-) 5 mrt 2008 19:32 (UTC) :::::::::::Jij + Dimitri + Martijn + MenM? 6 mrt 2008 10:06 (UTC) :::::::::::: voor het geval je dat nog niet wist :-) 6 mrt 2008 11:34 (UTC) :Nog eentje, deze is van ro:User:SuperAndro: *adresa: *NickName: Andrei D : 6 mrt 2008 14:43 (UTC) Ik tel niet mee, want ik schrijf me in als "Channel Owner" en er staat "WARNING: You can NOTuse yourself as a supporter.". Dus ik heb de gegevens van: Al, Bob I, Marius (ro), Martijn, SuperAndro (ro) + Dimitri's e-mailadres kan ik wel ergens vinden :-) Nog één iemand dus... 6 mrt 2008 17:05 (UTC) : , mr wilde het wel verwijderen als ge reageert? --Maarten (???) 6 mrt 2008 17:11 (UTC) ::na bwc) dat van Geleyns staat op zijn OP. 6 mrt 2008 17:12 (UTC) :::Nu heb ik er ineens 1 meer dan nodig :P. Ik zal registreren (joepie!) en daarna alle e-mailadressen verwijderen voor alle veiligheid. 6 mrt 2008 17:19 (UTC) ::::Klaar. Binnen enkele dagen zou ik een bevestigingse-mail moeten ontvangen. Ze controleren of alle e-mailadressen geldig zijn (je zou dus een e-mail hiervan kunnen ontvangen). Ik heb alle e-mailadressen weggehaald met het nieuwe sjabloon :-) 6 mrt 2008 18:20 (UTC) :::::Heerlijk, dat soort sjabloontjes ;-) 6 mrt 2008 19:11 (UTC) We hebben nu ons eigen IRC-kanaal, alleen heb ik enkele problemen met mijn verbinding momenteel... 11 mrt 2008 15:45 (UTC) Pentru români Cred că sunt două "probleme": * Este dificil să discutăm dacă trebuie să apeşi întotdeauna pe "modifică" şi "salvează" * Sunt mai multe wiki site-uri diferente, deci unde este mai bine să discutăm, dacă uwn.wikia.com este pe moarte? Aşa cred că este bine să lansăm un canal IRC. După ce am căutat, am găsit acesta. Cum puteţi vedea, am nevoie de 7 oameni care vor să-mi dau adresul lor de e-mail şi porecla lor pentru IRC (porecla o mai poţi schimba, probabil). Deci: daca vă place ideea, să-mi daţi adresa voastră. Dacă nu ştiţi ce este IRC, o să vă dau (după ce facem canalul IRC) mai multă informaţie pe Wikistad:IRC, sau aşa ceva. Vedeţi şi http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:XchatScreenshot2.6.6.png şi http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internet_Relay_Chat Acesta poate fi considerat ca o încercare, care ne ajută cu activitatea wiki site-urilor. 5 mrt 2008 (tradus de ) Mogelijke hereniging originele Grote Vijf? Wie weet :-) 5 mrt 2008 21:44 (UTC) :Heb wel weer iedereen hier gezien de afgelopen maand :p 6 mrt 2008 11:29 (UTC) ::Ja, maar Geleyns is alweer weg.. 6 mrt 2008 13:45 (UTC) :::Ach ja... wie weet houd ie ons stiekem nog in de gaten ;-) 6 mrt 2008 14:47 (UTC) Help! (Het Land van de Vrijheid) Gezocht! *medewerkers (schrijvers) *uitgeverij *illustratie voor een kaft 6 mrt 2008 16:13 (UTC) :I did what I could, the last two points have been filled. Schrijven kost me nu te veel tijd :) 12 mrt 2008 13:59 (UTC) Aesopos Niet dat ik er er een probleem mee heb, maar ik vind het op zich toch vreemd dat jullie een project opstarten, er actief aan meewerken, vertrekken en er een quasi ver van m'n bed-show van maken, soms even over het cybermuurtje komen kijken, terugkeren en dan om hulp vragen om het project weer leven in de blazen. What a world ! Uiteindelijk ga je naar mijn voorkeuren/my preferences in de rechterbovenhoek en daar zet je bij handtekening: User:Aesopos/HT2 I quit! 6 mrt 2008 16:16 (UTC) Eén munt? Stem mee! 6 mrt 2008 16:41 (UTC) :Hierbij laat uw president u weten dat hij de komende 2 dagen niet aanwezig zal zijn in verband met een staatsbezoek aan de noordelijskte provincies van Nederland :-) Ik zie u graag weer komende zondag in Libertas. 6 mrt 2008 20:44 (UTC) ::'t Amusement! 7 mrt 2008 13:59 (UTC) Tot Ziens Zoals de titel al zegt ik ga er definitief vandoor, zoals jullie al gemerkt hebben ben ik al een tijdje inactief en nu is de tijd aangekomen om vaarwel te zeggen. (Voor de duidelijkheid: al mijn bezittingen kunnen gewoon geveild worden mocht iemand interesse hebben) !!Veel Succes!! Ciao, Big Man 11 mrt 19:24 :Hey, wat jammer dat je gaat. We zullen je ondernemingszin zeker missen. Kom je nog naar Lovia, want daar missen we je ook? 12 mrt 2008 11:49 (UTC) :: Nee ook daar zal ik niet terugkomen , ik heb er geen zin meer in Big Man 13 mrt 16:35 ::: Da's erg jammer. Al vast bedankt dat je 't laat weten, dat maakt het al wat gemakkelijker. Succes nog! 13 mrt 2008 16:56 (UTC) Muntegu is Burning center The Libertan Times TLT is momenteel nog op zoek naar enkele reporters en redacteurs om onze redactie te vervolledigen. Intresse, zet het dan hier. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 19 mrt 2008 12:30 (UTC) Libertaans volkslied 21 mrt 2008 17:14 (UTC) Interwiki's Verbonden via een UWN, maar iets simpels als een interwiki? Dat niet... Mag ik voorstellen om mijn bot te gaan gebruiken voor interwiki's? Best benieuwd of dat hier ook goed werkt eigenlijk... --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 14:52 (UTC) :Fine with me :) 23 mrt 2008 15:51 (UTC) 24 maart De nationale feestdag, het is stil op de straten... :( --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 08:39 (UTC) :Ik wens iedereen vandaag een gelukkige nationale feestdag! Naranja! 24 mrt 2008 09:05 (UTC) ::Dat doe ik ook, en ik ga VilleVirtuelle opruimen. Het moet ooit eens UWN-geschikt worden. --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:07 (UTC) :::Echt waar? Ga je die adopteren? 24 mrt 2008 09:09 (UTC) ::::Oui. Ik moet toch een voldoende gaan halen voor frans anders kan ik niet over. VilleVirtuelle kan me helpen :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:12 (UTC) :::::D'accord. Fais-moi une signe si t'es prêt. 24 mrt 2008 09:14 (UTC) ::::::Fijne 24 maart en ook nog een zalig pasen.Bob I 24 mrt 2008 09:17 (UTC) :::::::Danke :) Srry, ben te lui om een woordeboek te pakke.. --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:18 (UTC) ::::::::Sta je goed voor Frans?Bob I 24 mrt 2008 09:19 (UTC) :::::::::Zal 't je lukken OWTB, om een Franse wiki te bouwen zonder Franse kennis?? 24 mrt 2008 09:20 (UTC) ::::::::::Vast wel, een taal is zo geleerd :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:25 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol. Bon courage! 24 mrt 2008 09:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dat komt wel goed :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:29 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik sta nu een 9.5 voor Frans, al is dat wel op havo-vwo niveau terwijl ik volgend jaar waarschijnlijk gymnasium ga doen. btw: Arjan, waarom ben je uit de DP gestapt?Bob I 24 mrt 2008 09:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik heb er de tijd niet voor en ik ben het niet echt goed eens met de standpunten van de DP. --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:34 (UTC) :::::::::::::::In dat geval: Lijst O of Sociaal Libertas, nog twee partijen 24 mrt 2008 09:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ik ben niet links. --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::In dat geval lijken die partijen idd niet zo geschikt. SL is linkslinks, LO is centrum-progressief. 24 mrt 2008 09:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Arjan, we kunnen de DP aanpassen als je dat wilt.Bob I 24 mrt 2008 09:45 (UTC) :::::::::::Doe dat maar niet, zo actief ga ik hier niet worden. Denk ik. --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 09:50 (UTC) DP is still alive!! ik ga hem nieuw leven inblazen!! wie doet er mee?Bob I 24 mrt 2008 09:38 (UTC) :Van harte gefeliciteerd allemaal :-D 24 mrt 2008 11:31 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp 1/ De klok is blijven stilstaan, we zijn vandaag reeds de 25ste maart. 2/ Ik deed 2 bewerkingen en ik kan me heus niet voorstellen dat ik hier de enige ben die vandaag reeds edite. 3/ Wanneer ik recente wijzigingen aanklik gebeurt er niets, dead ! : What next ? Heeft het iets met het boek te maken waarvoor ik had ingetekend ? Gosh ! 25 mrt 2008 07:57 (UTC) :: 't Is al opgelost. Er was een probleem op alle Wikia's deze nacht/morgen. De recente wijzigingen en watchlisten werden nit geupdated. Het probleem is nu opgelost, dus Lars, neem maar terug rustig adem 25 mrt 2008 11:34 (UTC) :::Was behoorlijk iritant vanochtend... maar mijn bewerking op Overleg:Nieuwputten is er toch opgekomen, dat kreeg ik er vanochtend maar niet op namelijk :S 25 mrt 2008 15:12 (UTC) Libertas Ik begin het nu een beetje saai te vinden.. ik bedoel, (goed,) SPQRobin is op vakantie, Geleyns heeft waarschijnlijk geen zin om te editten, Martijn heeft het te druk en er zijn ook gewoon enkele Libertanen die in het buitenland verblijven.. jongens, zo wordt het nooit iets. Ik geloof best dat er nog zo'n mooie periode zal komen (Gouden Maanden), maar hoe/wanneer? Dat komt ook niet vanzelf aanwaaien he.. Soms begin ik zin te krijgen om alles gewoon opnieuw te beginnen. Met een lege wiki, dezelfde Wikistad met dezelfde mensen. Maar gewoon, alles opnieuw opbouwen.. 25 mrt 2008 17:16 (UTC) :Dat lijkt een goed idee, maar je zou al snel bedrogen uitkomen. Ik heb heus geen zin een hélé nieuwe holding op te starten, laat staan dat ik er inspiratie voor heb. Ik denk niet dat we een nieuw (en beter!) politiek systeem zouden uitdenken, zomaar vergeten wat we er voor gedaan hebben. Ik denk niet dat ik een nieuwe partij zou willen/kunnen oprichten onder een andere naam. Het lijkt een goed idee, maar het is lastig... 25 mrt 2008 17:35 (UTC)